The Inevitable - Chapter Two
by GlontzVidia
Summary: Will they be overpowered by the Uchiha Legend?


The darkness of the night seemed to be nonexistent compared to the sudden darkness brought back by the Uchiha. His evil yet calm glare covered the entire village, scanning for any memories left. Memories that would help explain the burning wish to destroy Konohagakure. His lips curled into a small smile as his hues found the old Training Ground. The place where him and his brother would compete and fight, trying to determine who is stronger, faster and even smarter. That smile quickly turned into a mischievous grin, sensing the presence of a few dozen shinobi. The ANBU arrived, surrounding the Uchiha, all of them holding their ground in their battle stances.

''Fools...'' The spiky-haired shinobi whispered to himself as he got up, dusting off his armor. Instead of looking at all the ninjas cornering him near the edge of the cliff, his eyes focused on a single person: The Fifth Hokage. The blonde kunoichi stood in front of him at a safe distance, looking the Uchiha straight into his eyes. ''Izuna...'' Tsunade's amber eyes widened as the realization of who the person in front of her was came crashing down onto her. ''I-Izuna U-Uchiha?...'' The shinobi asked, looking at each other, their tones clearly taken back by Tsunade's voice. All of them clutched their kunais even harder, their hold getting tighter by the second.

Meanwhile, at the outskirt of the village, Sasuke and Naruto were still laying on the ground. As the moments went by, Naruto started to become conscious, his ears picking up the sound of fighting around them. His blue hues opened lightly, seeing a blurry image of a pink-haired shinobi and a gray-haired one. The more colorful one started to slowly walk towards them. Naruto soon realized that if those two wanted to finish the fallen shinobi, they could do it in an instant. The blonde could barely move his toes, his eyes following the incoming person. As the strangers got closer, their hands got enveloped in a green-ish aura. The same aura he'd seen around Tsunade's red-polished fingernails when she would perform her famous medical ninjutsu. His image soon became clearer, feeling a pair of hands pressed against his arms. ''Sakura-'' His words got interrupted by a sudden cough. ''Be quiet, you reckless idiot.'' The girl brought her hands up to her eyes, taking advantage that Naruto still couldn't see crysta-clear to wipe the few tears that formed in her green eyes. The sight of the two most important people in her life laying in a pool of blood was enough to bring the kunoichi to her knees. On the other side, the male was healing the Uchiha. ''Kabuto...'' Sasuke spoke softly as he looked up to see a pair of glasses being pushed back onto the bride of the male's nose.

The ANBU and Tsunade were soon joined by the four shinobi. Izuna, who had already activated his Sharigan during the talk to the Hokage, was looking at the new comers. ~They seem...different.~ He thought as his glare landed on the young blonde. ''Are you the Fourth's son, Naruto Namikaze?'' The Uchiha asked, clearly taking and interest in the boy. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki, you old geezer!'' He answered almost instantly, his tone bringing an energy that was much needed. His thumb pointed at his headband, a bright smile forming on his lips. ''And I'm a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf-'' Naruto tried stating, as his words got cut off by Sasuke. ''Who is he?! Why does he have the Sharingan? Is he an Uchiha?'' The spiky-haired shinobi asked, looking at the Hokage. ''He is Izuna Uchiha. The younger brother of the infamous Madara Uchiha.'' Tsunade spoke clearly, her eyes never leaving Izuna's. Sasuke drew his sword almost instantly, clearly taking the male more serious. ''You must be Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.'' Izuna said with a grin, looking into his eyes, which had already switched to his Sharingan. ''I'll make sure to tell Itachi you're doing just fine here in Konoha with the Nine Tails brat.'' Naruto's eyes narrowed as he heard those words, a silent groan of irritation breaking the silence.

Without any warning, Sasuke lunged at Izuna, planning to impale the sword right through his rib cage. In an instant, the experienced Uchiha went for Sasuke's legs and sweeping them in a swift move. As he was falling to the ground, Izuna spun, adding more power to the following side kick. The sole of his foot connected perfectly with Sasuke's chest, pushing out any air he still had in it. The young Uchiha flew backwards, his body crashing into Naruto's and a few more ANBU shinobi on the way down. ''Is that all this pitiful village has to offer? Brats and weaklings?'' Izuna asked in a harsh tone, looking around at the masked shinobi waiting for someone to step up. A sharp sound started to take over from behind the shinobi. Izuna's attention was captured and as soon as there was a moment of vulnerability in his defense, Guy came from behind, using the same kick as Izuna to push him into a fast incoming Rasenshuriken. The loud sphere of chakra was coming at the Uchiha at a high speed, threatening to hit and potentially injure him. As the object got closer than 5 inches of him, the Susaoo's rib cage protected him, a hand forming from the side and pushing the Rasenshuriken to the side, hitting a large group of ANBU shinobi. Just to make sure Guy didn't think for a second that Izuna has forgotten about him, the Uchiha looked over his shoulder before 'treating' him to a heavy elbow strike; one that would send the Taijutsu Master over the edge of the Monument. Right when the masked ninjas thought that Guy was plummeting to his demise, a big bird-like creature flew, holding Guy in its back. It was a bird drawn by Sai. One that would loop around and drop Guy and Kakashi on the Monument too.

By the time Guy and Kakashi landed in front of the masked shinobi, Naruto and Sasuke had come back, sitting in between Sakura and Kabuto. They all seemed to have Naruto's unwavering look in their eyes. They weren't gonna let him destroy their village. Not again. ''Looks like you want to dance too.'' Izuna said in a mocking tone, using one of Madara's lines that he picked up when they were still training together. He didn't plan on revealing the fact that he had the Mangekyou Sharingan, but Naruto's jutsu caught him off guard and made him use the Susanoo's rib cage. Without wasting another moment, his eyes switched to the superior-tear of visual prowess. Its design had three straight bars stretching out from his enlarged pupil, just like the info on the Uchiha Clan had said. His easy-going and mocking expression soon turned into a determined and savage one. He was ready to take them on. Just like him, so did the other ninja. They switched to their battle stances, everybody preparing to hit him with their best shot.

''Rasengan!'' ''Chidori!'' ''Cherry Blossom Impact!'' ''Third Gate of Life- Open!'' ''Lighting Cutter!''


End file.
